Broken rules
by Jin-Kazama6
Summary: La reglas son diseñadas para obedecer, pero si se trata del amor es necesario romper ciertas reglas que impiden estar junto a la persona que mas añora estar a su lado sin importar que sea humano o dios (Primer fanfic de Sasha/Atenea y Albafica, pasen a leer y denele una oportunidad a esta pareja)


Buenas noches fictioners, soy nuevo aquí y ojala nos llevemos bien aquí, soy bastante claro y no me agradan la gente problemática y quejumbrosa, solo acepto buenos amigos y que sepan tolerar mis fanfics y si de casualidad creen que he alterado algo, entonces simplemente no se tomen la molestia de leer ni comentar, pero si de casualidad les halla impactado e impresionado con un "wow" pueden dejar sus sinceras opiniones.

Sin mas sermones haré mi primera historia de Albafica y la diosa Athena (ya hay mucho de él y Agasha, aunque no tengo nada en contra de la pareja).

 _ **Disclaimers:**_ Es obligatorio hacer este aviso que el anime pertenece a Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada, lo único que es mío es mi cuenta y el fanfic, nada mas.

Y gracias por su amable atención y disfruten de la historia.

 _ **Broken**_ _**rules.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Realidad y expectativas.**_

Era un día lluvioso en Grecia, la lluvia caía con fuerza y los relámpagos retumbaban las nubes y los arboles cuando hacia contacto con ellos, la gente refugiada en sus hogares hasta que la lluvia tormentosa cese y pueda haber algo de luz solar.

En el santuario, la diosa Athena estaba sentada en su trono pensando en aquel día que se había encontrado con el caballero de piscis, un día que pudo conocer un poco sobre la verdadera naturaleza del santo de piscis cuyo veneno le ve obligado a vivir de forma ermitaña sin amigos, totalmente solo y aislado de la realidad.

Jamás permitía que nadie lo toque y peor aun que alguien se burle de su físico, mucho de los enemigos suelen subestimarlo por ser "tan hermoso como una mujer", palabra que causaba odio e ira en él y que suele ser un motivo de excusa para hacer de esas palabras una burla o una palabra vulgar para el orgulloso caballero de piscis.

Athena sabia bien lo que es Albafica y que su veneno ha sido potencialmente venenoso en toda la historia de los antepasados caballero de piscis, ninguno ha tenido esa potencia y nivel de veneno en la sangre haciendo de él un ser sumamente mortífero para cualquiera que se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima, pero Albafica inteligentemente impedía que cualquier curioso llegara a hacer tal acto y se juro que nunca en su vida iba a tocar a nadie ya que accidentalmente su maestro Lugonis murió por el veneno de Albafica, sintiéndose abrumado por la culpa, decidió alejarse de la gente para que ninguno sufra el cruel destino de su maestro y que nadie salga herido.

Todo eso cambio cuando la pequeña Sasha había intentado huir del santuario por cuarta vez.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _De igual manera era una noche tormentosa que la pequeña Sasha estaba triste de haberse separado de sus amigos y ha intentado huir pero siempre fue detenida por algún caballero dorado, sin embargo había uno que no se daba cuenta de que Sasha estaba cruzando su casa sin pedir permiso hasta que después de haber sido detenida por Asmita de virgo, nuevamente hace el escape de que tenia tanta melancolía por sus hermanos de orfanato._

 _Durante días_ _pensaba en ellos que se negaba el hecho de que su destino fue marcado por el despertar de las estrellas del mal y que los dioses gemelos ya estaban realizando sus movimientos para buscar a la nueva reencarnación de Athena y tuvo que ser llevada al santuario para estar a salvo._

 _Ella corrió tan rápido como podía y llegó a la doceava casa zodiacal, una vez entrando al territorio de Albafica pudo percibir el dulce y exquisito aroma del rosal que esta dentro de la casa de piscis, ella de curiosidad entró y vio un enorme rosal lleno de rosas rojas, tan bellas pero sin saber que eran sumamente letales para cualquier mano curiosa._

 _Ella iba a extender su mano para tocar una rosa y en cuanto iba a hacerlo, unos pasos pesados se oyeron aproximándose a la pequeña figura y rápidamente aparta su mano._

— _¡Esas rosas son peligrosas!, ¡Alejese de ahí, Athena! — Sasha había pegado un grito pero se sorprendió cuando la reconoció como Athena._

— _¿Quién eres? — la niña pregunta con voz tremulosa y temblando ante el tono severo de Albafica — ¡Por favor no le digas al patriarca!_

 _El hombre pensó — Si estas afuera de tu trono, pondrás a todos muy preocupados — la pequeña baja su mirada aún sosteniendo su báculo Nike — Mi nombre es Albafica._

— _Disculpeme si pregunte su nombre es que jamas supe de usted, según los rumores de los demás caballeros dicen que hay un caballero que jamas sale de su casa zodiacal, es algo triste estar solo sin amigos — la pregunta le llego en fondo a Albafica que apretó sus labios y dio un fuerte suspiro._

— _Quizá es que ninguno sabe de mi situación, Athena, para todos es fácil juzgarme como un ser antisocial y ermitaño, es que yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por culpa mía._

— _¿Por que, Albafica? — el tono de Sasha fue triste — antes de que siga respondiéndome, puedo pedirle un favor — el hombre asiente — solo llámame Sasha._

— _Pero no puedo hablarte con ese tono, es de mala educación e irrespetuoso hablarle así, Athena..._

— _Por favor Albafica — las esmeraldas brillosas lo hicieron enmudecer y suspiro asintiendo — gracias Albafica — toca su frente y él rápidamente se aparta — ¿Por qué no permites que te toquen, Albafica?._

— _Mi sangre esta envenenada, Athena digo Sasha, es que si habrás oído la leyenda de piscis que tiene veneno en la sangre y este veneno ha sido hereditario de varios antepasados y me tocó la peor maldición, tener una sangre potencialmente venenosa que nadie puede tocarme._

— _Pero al tocar tu frente no me hiciste daño Albafica, entiendo tu miedo y consternación, pero es hora de que la gente conozca al verdadero Albafica de piscis — Sasha sonrió y tocó su frente de nuevo, estaba sorprendido de que ella no estaba agonizando ni culpándolo de que este muriendo y así pudo reconocer el verdadero poder de Athena._

 _Él hace una reverencia a su diosa — ahora entiendo su comprensión Athena, pero debe entender que no lo hago por ser grosero, solo quiero evitar que un error fatal se vuelva a repetir, antes de irme quiero pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento desde el principio, pero no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa, si Athena muere por mi sangre, jamas me lo perdonaré._

 _Sasha niega — no tengo miedo de tu sangre, he afrontado peores situaciones y he logrado sobrevivir, tu sangre es parte de ti y de tus habilidades que te hacen único, sabes, puedes usar esa habilidad para defender a la humanidad y luchar contra las fuerzas de mal, que dices, puedo contar contigo, Albafica — la pequeña diosa sonríe cálidamente._

— _Siempre contará con mi ayuda, Sasha — aun inclinado sintió que Sasha había besado su frente y el gimió sorpresivamente que ella no sufrió ningún efecto letal. Ella dio media vuelta y regresa al trono de Athena — Gracias Albafica de piscis.._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Sasha extrañaba aquella vez que pudo tener un solo contacto con Albafica, ella sentía algo de melancolía ya que él mayoritariamente pasaba deambulando en la villa de Rodorio como su guardián y caballero que protege aquella villa que conecta con el santuario, para el enemigo era un atajo para llegar donde Athena, pero nadie se percató que esa villa estaba protegida por un caballero de oro.

La diosa anhelaba poder ver el rostro de Albafica una vez mas y vio a todos lados que no hubiera nadie y baja desde la sala del patriarca hasta la casa de piscis sin que nadie lo note, iba a hacer algo rápido o el patriarca enviará a todo el santuario búsqueda de su diosa. Sigilosamente baja hasta Albafica y lo ve regando agua a su rosal. Él tampoco había visto a Sasha desde años, solamente se presentaba ante el patriarca, pero jamas subió donde Athena.

Albafica vio una sombra posándose detrás de él, giró para ver quien lo espiaba e iba a armar un escándalo, pero cuando vio que es Athena se sorprendió al ver que se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer digna de ser una diosa.

— ¿A-Atenea? — la mujer solo respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?, debería estar en su trono, porque aquí pueden...

— Solo vine a verte querido caballero — Albafica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la dulce y melodiosa voz de Sasha — recuerda que hace años te había dicho que me llames Sasha, no me molestará si me llamas por mi nombre.

— Pero le dije que es grosero llamar así a la diosa de la guerra y ... — Albafica no pudo evitar ver esas esmeraldas que se mostraron llenas de tristeza — por favor Sasha, no llores.

La mujer de cabellos lilas sonrió.

— ¿Puedes decirme la razón de tu visita, Sasha? — se levanta a estar cerca de Sasha.

— Es solo que...últimamente estoy muy sola en mi trono y solo baje porque tu también te has de sentir sólo y quería verte... Además te extrañe Albafica — ella abrazó al caballero y él vio que no le sucedía nada malo y se acordó hace años que así mismo no le sucedió nada y así ha comprobado que Athena no tiene miedo del veneno de su sangre.

— Hace años me dijiste que no tenias miedo de mí sangre y ahora lo veo y es verdadero — tragando grueso — y supongo que me dirá "te lo dije".

Sasha rió amablemente — Se supone que si pero no lo haré, solo diré que tu no eres un ser peligroso para el santuario, eres un caballero digno de portar la armadura de piscis y que con tu fuerza podremos proteger a este mundo de la maldad de Hades.

— Lo se Atenea — sacude su cabeza — digo Sasha.

Sasha vio desde lejos que el patriarca estaba subiendo y nuevamente se mostró triste — debo irme, y...bueno yo...nos vemos después — beso su frente y recordó a aquella niña que también le beso la frente hace años atrás.

— Adiós Sasha..

 **Continuara...**

 **No se que tal me quedo, pero es mi primera historia de Sasha y Albafica, solo espero que les guste este nuevo emparejamiento.**

 **Se que se ve mucho de él con Agasha y ya es tiempo de que alguien haga una historia del caballero de piscis y la diosa Atenea.**

 **También añoro tener nuevos amigos y ojalá les pueda caer bien.**

 **Saludos Jin Kazama**


End file.
